Lake of Ghosts
by Arislas
Summary: Guys and Girls, I present to you my very first fanfiction! I hope you will like it! It's full of friendship, adventure, feelings, and dragons of course ! Even a little bit of Hiccstrid's moment. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: You miss me! Dad!

**Chapter 1: You miss me! Dad!**

Hiccup was riding Toothless, all the rescue crew behind him, flying to a distant island. Hiccup was thinking about the past, it had been almost 8 months since he had become Berk's chief.  
"Time passes so quickly when we are busy all days," he thought, "  
8 months and I still don't find the time to talk with Gothi about my father ... I'm sure he well arrived in Valhalla, he was the proudest Vikings all around the world."

He was looking far away, beyond the horizon, lost in the horizon. Astrid  
came close to him and asked him: "What are you thinking about? Usually, you talk a lot before our rescue mission."

He came back from his thought like he was waking up after a dream, blink back tears. "Hmmm, Hi Astrid! I was thinking about the past, my father and all I've done since his death. I really wish he'd been here to support me, to help me."

Astrid knew that the anniversary of his father's death came closer day after day, she answered back,"You know, I'm sure, if he was here, he will be very proud about all the things you had done."

Valka, who was listening to their conversation behind us, said: "  
I agree with you Astrid, your dad surely was very proud of you, you change and lead Berk in a right way. Before his ... death, he knew you will be a great Chief, like him. One of the most famous Chief that Berk never got!"

Hiccup slowly answered back, with sadness deep in his voice, "Thank you, Astrid. Thank you, Mom. I really wish that he was here, and see everything I managed to do, what I've done with his village, with Berk."

Valka exclaimed, "You have well managed Berk, you know! I'm really pleased, it would have been too, by what you've done with Berk. I mean, you transformed Berk into the biggest city of peace between Dragons and Vikings. A Dragons-Vikings utopia! And that would have made him surely very proud of you!"

Hiccup looked at the horizon, stayed silent a few minutes, his heart filled with joy, sadness, pride... All of these thoughts for his dad were so strong that he felt some tears beginning to drip in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, because like his father told him one day: "A chief should have to stay strong in any circumstances, no fears, no feels, no tears!"

Hiccup leaned above Toothless's head and caressed him between his eyes. Then he whispered to his dragon: "Hey, bud! What about some exercise?"  
Toothless seemed to appreciate the idea as his smile and shake his head.

Hiccup raised back, some tears were flowing on his cheeks, and he said to all the crew, with a brittle voice which he tried to hide by speaking loudly: "  
Guys! Mom! I will check our target."

Astrid would say something, rising one of her hand, but Hiccup stopped her as if he knew what she will say, "Alone ..."

"Let's go bud!" Toothless speed up, making them both distanced the rest of the crew.  
"And he is left... Do I make something wrong?" asked Astrid who always had her hand up.

"Nothing, Astrid... Nothing. But go, go after him, I think he needs you now, more than never. Don't let him alone, he has to know that you are here for him !" said Valka, using her mom's skills.

Astrid looked at Valka, she saw that Valka said that because it was what she will do as a mother as well as a girlfriend. It was her experience and her love who just talked. Astrid decided to follow the Valka's suggestion, and her and Stormfly flew away, trying to catch her boyfriend up.


	2. Chapter 2: Flight suit's test

**Chapter 2: Flight suit's test!**

Hiccup and Toothless were flying away from the crew, soon they disappeared into the thick layer of cloud. They were soaring through the sky. Hiccup grabbed his suit's helmet, which was always attached to his belt, and put it on his head. Hiding all his beautiful hairstyle and all his head behind the helmet made with his Night Fury's scales. The unique thing we could see about him now, was his green eyes, from the two holes created for that.  
He wanted to change his mind from all these depressing thoughts. So He quickly checked he was well attached to the saddle and his suit was well-wear and ready for use.

"Okay Toothless! We have to test this suit! So, show me all you got!"  
Toothless, who seemed to don't have any reactions as if he hadn't heard Hiccup, slowed down as he rose in the sky, placed them on the upper edge of the clouds at a reduced speed.

"Bud? What are you doing? Come on!" said Hiccup to his useless reptile as he was trying to force him to do something by operating the tail system and shaking Toothless's shoulders. Finally, Hiccup surrendered and laid down on the dragon's back

"What? Bud. What's w- Woow!"  
He couldn't end his sentence, Toothless just turned over himself and folded his wings, caused them to plummet to the sea in a free fall.  
"Ho! It's work like that! Haha!" Hiccup leaned up on the Toothless's head and avoided his vision with his arm.

"What are you gonna do now? Hmmm?"  
The dragon's smile and his tongue blowing out of his mouth made it clear that he will not care about whatever Hiccup will try to do to force him to stop. The first who will surrender will have lost the game!  
Hiccup, who still was below his dragon, looked down the surface of the water was getting closer dangerously fast! He removed his arms off Toothless's eyes as he said,"Okay! Okay! You win bud! I absolutely don't want to hit the water first..."  
But Toothless closed his eyes, letting them continue their fall.

"Bud! What are you doing? I will die if hit the water! Tooooothleeesss!"  
At the very last time, the black dragons quickly turned himself in the right way and stretch his wings out, making their fall stop in a hard way just above the water.

"Ouuuch! You really tried killing me this time, bud. I don't know if my stomach can support that another time..."  
They, now, were flying at an incredible speed, making this particular noise that Hiccup was never bored to hear... They flew so fast that their passage was creating a huge furrow behind us, making two big waves on each side.

"Wow! Do you try beating your speed record? I think that is your new speed record! You took me by the word when I said to you to show me all you got!"  
They flew nap-of-the-sea for a moment and then they rise upon the clouds.

"Okay! Enough play! Let's test the suit now!"  
Hiccup removed his ties from the saddle and stand up on his dragon's back, checking one last time if the suit was undamaged and blocked his dragon's tail fin in the right position.

"Let's see if this works well", he said as he walked back and jumped off the Night Fury. He let himself fall head first, enjoying the free fall, this time. Toothless came along him, they were both falling between the clouds. Hiccup full suit up, looking like his dragon. The Night Fury by his side was smiling and pulling out his tongue, having fun like always when they were flying.  
Hiccup say for himself, "Let's do it." He triggered the fly-mode of his flight suit, two black wings come out from his back and some wingtips appeared all along his body. This action stopped his fall and made him soar between the clouds. Toothless was following him behind, ready to assist him in case of failure.

"Okay! The soaring mode works well, let's try the acrobatic mode. The enhancement on Toothless's tail fin should help him to follow me... Should ..."  
He pulled on a lash, on the left part of his suit, and a few other complementary ailerons appeared... Toothless came closer to him and performed the aerial acrobatics with him. They started by doing some barrel roll, huggled together. They finally stop to roll and Toothless placed himself right behind Hiccup, and speed him up by pushing his feet. And Hiccup tried to make a loop and succeed!  
After some other figures, they both, entered in a cloud, losing sight of each other. When Hiccup finally exited the cloud, he was alone...

"Toothless? Bud? Where are you?"  
Hiccup slightly drift alone. He tried a few times to look behind him, but each time, he didn't see his Night Fury and he lost a lot of altitudes. So much that he was quickly soaring just at a dozen meters of the water.

"Toothless! I need help, right now!"  
But he got no answer, he was alone... He mentally prepared himself to hurt the sea...


End file.
